1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an absorbent member and more particularly to an absorbent member which may be selectively worn by a female and which is adapted to absorb the discharge associated with the menstrual cycle.
2. Background of the Invention
Females undergo a menstrual cycle during which blood and other material discharges from the body. To absorb these menstrual discharges, a variety of absorbing members have been used. For example, one type of member requires physical placement within the body and such a member has been frequently cited as a cause of discomfort and a cause of toxic shock, as well as having other undesirable side effects. Other types of members which do not require physical placement within the body are used but do not securely stay in a desired location and do not fully absorb the discharging material.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved absorbing member which overcomes some or all of the drawbacks associated with current and prior absorbing members and the present invention provides such a member.